


Pathetic

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Out of Character, sue me, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A moody morning for Shizuo.





	Pathetic

Shizuo frowned when he felt Izaya's cold, soft body, even though the large blanket covered them both. He shivered and pulled Izaya away, opening his eyes from a long and dreamless sleep.

Oh, right. What he held wasn't Izaya.

The man left long ago. Three days ago, to be exact, yet it left a hole in Shizuo's heart, one that made him empty. His stomach churned at the thought, and he threw the pillow across his room, noticing wet stains on it. 

He didn't get out of bed. 

He didn't do anything yesterday, or the day before that, having cancelling his plans to mope around in his home. It didn't do a thing but make him worse. But what else was there to do? 

Again, he felt sick thinking about it, so he tossed and turned in bed, tears of frustration running down his cheek. 

Shizuo chewed his lip, tasting salt. He ran his hand through his blond hair and made a mess of it. Nothing mattered right now. Not at this time.

He saw it coming from miles, really. 

_"I don't want to be tied down to one person, Shizu-chan."_

_"You know how I am."_

_"I lost feelings for you."_

Why did it surprise him so much, then? 

It's Izaya Orihara.

What was Shizuo supposed to do? 

_I'm worth nothing,_ he thought.

Pathetic. So pathetic. 

He reached over to his phone. 

_Maybe, just maybe, he'll come to his senses. I know he needs me. I need him. We need each other._

_He'll say, "Look, Shizu-chan, I miss you. No one else understands me the way you do."_ _and we'll meet up. I'll punch his god damn annoying ass face before kissing it._

_Yeah, we had our ups and downs._

_Weren't they my fault, though...?_

No messages. 

Shizuo shut his phone off. 

He cried, silently, not a single noise except hiccups and sniffles.

Pathetic.


End file.
